nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Infernal Climax
Infernal Climax is Bayonetta's Final Smash. Description Bayonetta shouts "Smashing!" ("Showtime!" in the Japanese version) before initiating Witch Time across the stage. A Climax Gauge appears on the bottom of the screen, and Bayonetta must attack opponents to fill the gauge before Witch Time runs out. After it is full, she must hit another fighter with an attack that deals knockback. Once this occurs, Bayonetta yells "Avavago!" and creates a portal, summoning the demon Gomorrah, who attacks three fighters who were recently hit from Bayonetta's attacks. Gomorrah's attack deals 30% damage, and while he is chewing another gauge appears, more damage is dealt (15% damage) when the player mashes either A''' or '''B buttons. Any character with 100% damage or more is instantly KO'd; and if not, they receive a set amount of knockback. Trophy description :"Before her Final Smash, Bayonetta encounters Witch Time, during which she can attack the enemy to fill her magic gauge. If it fills up, she summons the demon Gomorrah, who chomps down on the unfortunate foe! Keep pressing the button during Gomorrah's attack to increase damage. If it hits 100% the enemy will be instantly KO'd!." Origin This attack is based off of Bayonetta's main way of defeating large opponents in the Bayonetta series. The Climax Gauge's design is based on the one seen in Bayonetta 2, where it fills up for button prompts and quick-time events rather than the damage she deals in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. The Megaton/Gigaton/Infiniton score system used in the Bayonetta series is also truant. Gomorrah, Devourer of the Divine, is one of Bayonetta's Infernal Demons used to devour large enemies throughout the series. Gomorrah was often considered by Bayonetta to be reliable for most enemies in the first game, but in Bayonetta 2, Gomorrah breaks free from her command and fights her on a skyscraper. It's his betrayal that causes Jeanne to lose her soul, and the start of Bayonetta's journey to save it. After the defeat of Aesir, the God of Chaos, Gomorrah would return to being one of Bayonetta's loyal demons once again, his betrayal being a result of Aesir's influence. To keep the E10+ rating, her clothing remains during the Final Smash, Infenal Climax, as opposed to in her origin games where all of her clothes vanish, aside from hair that is around her body. Gallery InfernalClimax_1.jpg|Bayonetta posing upon activtion of Infernal Climax InfernalClimax_2.jpg|The entire game slowed down via Witch Time during Infernal Climax; the Climax Gauge is displayed. Trivia *Infernal Climax is the only attack in the Super Smash Bros. series that has the ability to KO opponents without sending them past the blast lines (outside of Stamina Mode). *As with most Final Smashes, AI-controlled opponents will constantly air dodge while this move is in use. In this move's case, this makes it especially hard to land attacks to fill the Climax Gauge, as the duration of the air dodges are extended by the slowdown. *If Bayonetta obtains the Metal Box, she will return to normal upon starting this attack, even if she is permanently metal such as due to conditions set in Special Smash. However, she can break a Metal Box to become metal again before the clock runs out. Should this happen and she successfully summons Gomorrah, she will once again return to normal. *If this move is used on Golden Plains, any golden characters will return to normal, and the coins will become intangible for everybody. *Unlike the Timer item, Infernal Climax's slowdown persists on all opponents so long as the Climax Gauge is onscreen, even if they are KO'd and respawn during its effect. Category:Final smashes Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U moves Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies